leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SasoriSand/Celebi - The Voice of Time
Celebi is from Pokemon. Yes, I want her(or him) in this game. I found that I get a lot of ideas when I think about others games (I.E Terra/Cyan from FF6) Stats WIP Abilities Time Reversal (Passive) Celebi calls upon the power of time teleporting her to the nearest friendly structure, ward, or allied Champion not under attack and is not in a 1000 radius of any enemy minions, structures, or Champions when she is at or below 1% HP. This effect goes on cooldown when used and cannot be activated again until five minutes afterwards. Razor Leaf/Magical Leaf (Q) Cooldown : 15/14/13/12/11 Mana : 100/110/120/130/140 Celebi fires out three leaves in a cone dealing 100/110/120/130/140 (+50% AP) magic damage. The leaves will then circle around the outside radius hitting one enemy they hit for 50/75/100/125/150 (+55% AP) magic damage before disintergrating. This ability can be activivated again to call all leaves back to Celebi. They deal 10/20/30/40/50 (+55% AP) magic damage to all enimies hit as well as slowing all enemy Champions hit by 9%. Upon returning, they circle around Celebi shielding her for 10/20/30/40/50 (+35% AP) damage. Everytime the shield breaks, one leaf disintergrates and shields Celebi for an equal amount again. This effect ends when all three leaves are gone. Leech Seed (W) Cooldown : 20/18/16/14/12 Mana : 80/100/120/140/160 Celebi places a "Seeded" debuff onto the enemy that lasts for 3 seconds. Everytime the enemy uses an ability or attacks, a 1/2/3/4/5% of the damage that would of been done heals Celebi and deals 10/30/50/70/90 (+60% AP) as magic damage. If the seeded target goes into the fog of war, the debuff ends early. Energy Ball(E) Cooldown : 15 Mana : 100 (Stays the same through all levels) Celebi fires a ball of green energy in a line, hitting the first enemy it connects with. The ball of energy deals 50/75/100/125/150 (+50% AP) magic damage. If the target is a minion or monster, the ball will explode dealing 10/20/30/40/50 (+10% AP) magic damage. If the target is an enemy Champion then the ball will explode slowing the Champion for 10/11/12/13/14% while slowing down all enemy units caught in the explosion by half of the amount. Frenzy Plant®WIP Celebi call upon the power of the forest to guide her through her travels. Upon channeling for 4 seconds Celebi shields the targgeted allied Champion for 100/125/150 (+45% AP). After those 4 seconds, Celebi will also start dashing towards the target Champion stunning each enemy champion for 1 second as well as dealing 100 true damage to any enemy hit with the dash. Upon arriving, the shield if refreshed and the targgeted Champion is healed for any damage that Celebi dealt with the dash. Suggested Build Summoner's Rift *Sorcerer Shoes *Rabbadon's Deathcap *Rylai's Crystal Scepter *Guardian Angel *Void Staff *Archangel's Staff Dominion *Sorcerer Shoes *Rabbadon's Deathcap *Lich Bane *Hextech Sweeper *Archangel's Staff *Warmog's Armor Backround WIP Notes Any and all abilities (as well as the entire post itself) are allowed to be CONSTRUCTIVELY criticize. October 24th - Started this blog October 25th - Lowered Razor Leaf's damage and AP ratio as well as giving Time Reversal a cooldown. Redcuded slow percentage of Magical Leaf and AP ratio of her Magical Leaf's shield. Added Summoner's Rift and Dominion builds. November 11 - Updated builds, added cooldowns and mana. Energy Ball and Frenzy Plant are now updated. Category:Custom champions